


Le Collage des Amis

by Pisan_Zapra



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Corpses, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisan_Zapra/pseuds/Pisan_Zapra
Summary: A contemplation of two French revolutionaries and two French corpses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellcollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellcollector/gifts).



> This is for shellcollector, who provided the awesome prompts, among many, of writing "about Joly, which makes *absolutely no jokes* about hypochondria or germophobia", reminding me that "Enjolras' first kiss was with an old man's corpse...(no porn, please and thank you)", and begging me to make this a "Collage AU".
> 
> So: have a concise, multiple-prompt salsa! Featuring Joly's germophobia being written seriously, Enjolras' first-ish kiss, and the infamous "Collage AU".
> 
> Happy April 1st and enjoy!

What strange bedfellows does liberty, and the pursuit of such a thing, make!  Compare: the portrait of a young  _ Adonis _ , whose soul remains unsullied by the temptations of the fairer sex and partakes in one of his first kisses not with a fair  _ Circe  _ or faithful  _ Penelope _ but a man long-departed, to that of a young  _ dottore _ , petrified by the sight of his first cadaver.  How beauteous they are in their ways, how intimately pure!

Look at how eagerly  _ Apollo  _ leans over the corpse of a humble bookseller, so cruelly parted both of his livelihood and life; notice how tenderly, how chastely his blonde tresses frame that most angelic face, how red those lips appear against such pale flesh.

Remark how the servant of  _ Asclepius _ trembles, silvery scalpel in hand, preparing to tear flesh asunder and bear witness to the wonders of the human form!

How those demigod’s tender lips that greet the dead so too spake to the very heart of Paris and stirred the very soul of France!

And those tremulous fingers that divine the afterlife shall, too, bear a musket, under orders delivered by that same, pure mouth, and fight to restore power to  _ Patria _ ’s people.

How fascinating this diptych, how similar and dissimilar these images are!


End file.
